Watershine and Sparkstrike 3
Hello! This story is apart of the Watershine and Sparkstrike series. If you haven’t read part one and two, I would appreciate it if you did! I strided foward against the cold wind, Windsong guiding me through the bracken. I looked foward and saw a golden tom sitting under a fallen tree. “Windsong! Me and Wasppaw were waiting for you!” “Greetings, Wheatstalk.” She replied coolly. Why so calm though? Wasn’t he an intruder! “Is she your new apprentice?” My attention focused on the tabby she-cat quivering in the cold. Her pale yellow eyes glaring back at me. “Yeah, her name is Wasppaw. Quite the handful if I do say so myself!” He turned to me, probably realizing I was there for the first time. “Who’s this?” Windsong started pacing foward. “Her name is Waterpaw.” Chapter one They chatted for a little bit, And I learned Wheatstalk was the Duskclan medicine cat. I was mostly talking with Wasppaw though. “So that’s how became a medicine cat apprentice?“ “Uh-huh.” It turned out she wanted to became a warrior, but she stopped her training so she could help Wheatstalk. So she was actually a lot older than me. “What took you so long!” Yowled a white tom. I could see Smokefang standing beside him. Eyes opening in surprise, but saying nothing. “Hi Iceshard.” We introduced ourselves to him and started walking into the cave, Smokefang still not speaking. ”Okay, it’s going to get very dark in there so follow mine and Wheatstalk’s scent. We’ll perform the ceremony and touch are noses to the Moonstone. Got it?” Windsong addressed me and Wasppaw. “Got it.” We replied simultaneously. She was right, it was very dark. I could see nothing. My pelt brushed against the wall as I tried to navigate through all the turns. A yucky smell surronded me, ”Ew!” I heard Wasppaw yell as shrieking noises filled my ears. “Bats.” Smokefang muttered. I had no idea how long we were walking, Definitely a long time. But eventually I halted in front of a giant crystal illuminating the room. I heard voices run through my head, stories from long ago. “We’re here.” Windsong looked over to me, “Waterpaw, Is it your wish to enter the mysteries of Starclan as a medicine cat?” I gulped, “It is.” “Then come foward.” I stepped closer. “Warriors of Starclan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Please grant her your wisdom and insight so she may understand your ways and heal her clan in accordance to your will.” Wasppaw and Wheatstalk did the same and Windsong signaled with her paw for us to touch the stone. Iceshard dropped his head first, touching his nose to the Moonstone. ''Guess it’s are turn now. ''I lowered my haunches and pressed against the cold stone, letting the chills run through my body. "Welcome, Waterpaw!" Who was saying that? I looked up and saw a russet tabby walking over to me. "M-Monarchpaw?" She smiled and twitched her whiskers. I then realized she was standing beside a beige she-cat with dawn pink eyes, ''Is that you, Pansyjump? ''she stared expectantly at me. “We‘re very happy for you, And know you’ll serve ThunderClan well.“ Her voice sounded like not one, but a chorus of cats all synced into perfect harmony. They both moved aside to make way for two more cats. Shining like the brightest stars. “Hello there, my name is Deep Water. I was an ancient cat from long ago.” “And I’m Bright Spark!” Yowled a brown tom. Deep Water flicked her tail at him and then continued talking. “Waterpaw, there’s one thing I ask of you.” I nodded my head, ready to listen. “Trust your instincts, and guide the wild. You have the power to change ''EVERYTHING. ''Never doubt that.” She tilted her head to the moonstone, telling me to return to my body. I nodded goodbye to Monarchpaw and touched noses with Deep Water and Pansyjump. “Bye!” Bright Spark yelped before I left. Chapter two - Sparkpaw’s view. ”Pumpkinpaw, Sparkpaw, Today we’re going to practice our front paw blow. I want you to fight against each other, Just make sure your claws are sheathed!” Redfur meowed. We nodded our heads and turned to lock eyes. Pumpkinpaw made the first move- Sprinting towards me. I dodged and she slipped on the sand. “Nice try, Pumpkinpaw. Let’s redo.” This time she swerved around my side and bounced of a tree, landing on my spine with her paw. I shook her of and pummeled her with my hind legs. Mewing in triumph, But she flipped just in time and rolled me over. “Perfect! Both of you! I think that’s enough for today.“ Nodded Wispylight. We walked back to camp and collected our prey, A warm breeze ruffled my fur and I closed my eyes... ”Hey Bright Spark! Wake up!” I was curled up into a ball on a warm nest of moss, snoring loudly. “I said, WAKE UP!” Yelled Snowy Clouds. She was a small, pure white she-cat with one big attitude. “Ugh,” I stretched my paws and walked outside the den. Where she and Jumping Frog were waiting. “Want to go for a walk with us?” Snowy Clouds offered. “Sure.” We trodded along a trail covered by bracken, Snowy Clouds shuffling her paws. “Can I tell you something, Bright Spark?” ”Of course.” I mewed absent minded. I was eyeing a juicy wagtail. ”Me and Jumping Frog are having kits.” I whipped my head around, opening my eyes wide. “What!” I yipped, “How come you didn’t tell me earlier? How come I didn’t ''notice ''earlier!” Jumping Frog shook his head, “It just didn’t seem like the right time.” “I’ll be moving into the nursery today, so this‘ll be the last time I hunt with you in a while.” She mewed sadly. Jumping Frog pounced on a shrew and handed it to her. I caught a mouse. “Think on the bright side. You’ll get to raise a family!” I tried to mew happily. Honestly I was a little sad- but I understood how lucky she was. “Thanks for being so supportive.” We arrived at camp and she officially became a queen, moving in with Charred Wood and Dew Drop. “I’m so happy.” Jumping Frog told me while eating a Blackbird. “I know.” Chapter three ”It’s okay, he just needs to rest.” “But what happened to him!” I raised my head and saw Windsong standing above me, with Waterpaw at her side. “Oh my Starclan, he’s awake!” She burrowed her nose into my fur and I started laughing. I don’t know why, I just did. “What’s so funny! I was worried sick!“ Waterpaw cried. When my vison cleared I saw Spiderlimb and Shadowtooth hovering behind Windsong. Saying nothing. “What’s ''he ''doing here.” I spat at my father, he looked surprised. “Well I was just checking in.” He barely said anything to me since I arrived in camp from Nightclan all those moons ago. Apart from the occasional ’Nice prey’ or ‘Good fighting moves.’ Why did he have to start caring about me now? “Sparkpaw...” Spiderlimb chided. “Be more polite, he was worried about you!” “Yeah right.” I said sarcastically. ”Shadowtooth, I think it would be better if you left for now. He should be examined for any injuries.” Windsong chipped in. Shadowtooth looked hurt and slowly walked out of the den. When he glanced back, I hissed slowly. Waterpaw put her paw against my left fore-arm, “Ouch!” “Waterpaw, get some elder leaves and comfrey.” Windsong instructed her firmly. “I’m afraid it’s sprained, You fell into a hollow and slammed it.” She returned with some green leaves and a chunky brown root. ”Chew them, and spit it on his leg. I’ll rub it in.” The mixture felt soothing, Waterpaw started lining some on my bed. “What are you doing?“ I asked curiously “It’s a trick Windsong taught me, it’ll soothe the wound when your sleeping-“ “Someone help!” Windsong shot up and ran to the nursery, leaving the herbs she was sorting behind. ”Who’s that?” I asked as Waterpaw ran out the den too. “I think it’s Fennelwing!” (I know the chapter was kind of short. Sorry!) Chapter four - Waterpaw’s view. “Waterpaw, Go get Mapletail. I‘ll need a stick, chervil, and some burnet.” Windsong clearly was trying to stay calm. Fennelwing was kitting, and we weren’t at all prepared. I ran over to Mapletail and quickly told him everything, slided past Sparkpaw in the medicine cat den and gathered the necessary herbs. along with a cedar stick. I saw Mapletail urgently whisper in the queen’s ear. A little dark gray bundle of fur was handed to me. “Lick him so he’ll stay warm.” Mapletail started rasping a red she-kit with black spots and Windsong pressed against a white and silver tabby. When I looked outside Ivyfall, Mallowpool, and most of the clan crowded outside the nursery. All talking about the three newest members of Morningclan. I scooted back inside and saw Windsong feeding Fennelwing a few chamomile flowers. “Two she-kits and a tom!” ”What should we name them?” Mapletail gently purred. Fennelwing eyes brightened as she looked a her new family. “What about Thymekit for the tabby?” “And Pigeonkit for the tom.” They both turned to the mewing red she-cat. “Poppykit.” Her fur was the same color as a poppy petal, and as beautiful too. Read Watershine and Sparkstrike Part Four Today!!!!